Fly with me
by Marie Mad
Summary: Il nous faut ces balais ! En déclarant cela à son équipe de Quidditch, Ginny était prête à tout ... sauf peut être à revoir un vieil ami et à apprendre son lourd secret ...
1. Il nous faut ces balais !

_Nous y voilà enfin, la nouvelle fanfic ! Dites moi vite ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre !_

_Bisoux et Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1: Il nous faut ces balais !**

**POV Ginny**

Il fonce. Il donne toute la puissance de son balai pour atteindre la petite balle d'or qui virevolte non loin. Il peut le faire. Il doit le faire. Encore un effort …

La main de l'attrapeur adverse s'empare du vif d'or avec un mouvement fluide et la voix du commentateur s'exclame :

-Jones attrape le Vif ! Les Tiger-B gagne 320 à 220 !

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ??

Je fulmine en redescendant au sol pour rejoindre mon équipe. Je les retrouve au vestiaire. En tant que Capitaine je me dois de faire avec eux le bilan du mach. Mais voilà, nous le connaissons tous le bilan. Ils ont tous joué brillamment. Nous menions de 50 points ! Le problème viens de deux causes, et la première se trouve sous mes yeux, penaud, l'attrapeur de mon équipe, les Tiny Storms. Le jeune garçon au cheveux noir de jais me lance un regard d'excuse. Non, ce garçon n'est pas Harry Potter. Si mon attrapeur avait été Harry, nous fêterions nôtre victoire en cet instant.

-Norman, fais-je mais le garçon m'interrompt.

-Je suis désolé Ginny ! J'ai été distrait par un cognard et le temps que je me stabilise le vif avait filé !

Je soupire. De toute façon rien ne sert de blâmer Nono, il est membre de l'équipe parce qu'il est le frère de Ellen, une des poursuiveuse, et surtout, par faute de mieux.

Encouragé par mon silence il poursuit.

-Et puis, niveau vitesse, mon Nimbus 2000 ne faisait pas le poids face à l'Eclaire de feu 003 de Jones.

Voilà la deuxième cause de la défaite. Nos balais.

Car si le Nimbus 2000 a propulsé le Survivant durant son enfance il est aujourd'hui irrévocablement dépassé. Le problème est que nous n'avons pas une mornille au fond de nos poches. Bref nos chance d'être sélectionné pour la coupe du monde sont plutôt réduite. En réalité il ne nous reste même plus qu'une seul chance, le match face aux Angel's Brooms (l'équipe de Los Angeles) dans environ un mois. Si nous le perdons c'est « au revoir Coupe du Monde ».

Je me tourne vers mes coéquipiers.

-Ecoutez, je ne vais pas vous cacher que nous somme dans … dans …

-Dans la merde ? Propose Elliot, un rouquin aux yeux verts et au visage mutin, gardien de l'équipe.

Je souris malgré moi.

-Oui, oui c'est à peu prés ça. Plus sérieusement j'ai réussi à rassembler un peu d'argent avec mes petits boulots. Je pense qu'on pourrais se payer des Eclaires de feu 001 avec.

Ralph, un grand blond bien baraqué et batteur de son état annonce :

-Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est plutôt des 003, si on veut au moins avoir une petite chance face aux Angel's.

-Il sont très fort, poursuit une blonde assez massive qui tiens la main de Ralph.

C'est Elke, le deuxième batteur de l'équipe (et fiancée du premier).

-Ce sont même les favoris !

-Je sais, fais-je, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Vicky, une belle brune poursuiveur de l'équipe soupire en secouant ses long cheveux ondulés.

-Ce qu'il nous faudrait, fait Ellen, la sœur de Norman, en feuilletant un magasine de Quidditch, c'est ça !

Elle montre un article consacré à la toute dernière marque de balais : FlashLight. Leur slogan s'écrie en gros à coté du balai : Fly with us.

Ce tout nouveau balais est une merveille. On le dit flexible, avec une pénétration dans l'air parfaite. On le dit confortable et rapide (accélération de plus de 330 km/h en 10 seconde !). Et à regarder son manche en bois de chêne blanc, la signature doré et sa ligne, on le voit magnifiquement design. Je vous le dis, une Merveille !

Hélas il est aussi très, très au dessus de nos moyens …

Pourtant il serait parfait. En regardant l'article une idée me viens soudain en tête. Pourquoi ne pas proposer un sponsoring au créateur du balai ? Après tout les Tiny Storms sont doué, si nous lui proposions une petite démonstration de nos talents ?

Je souris.

-Il nous faut ces balais !

Les autres me regardent étonnés.

-Ils nous les faut et nous les aurons ! Demain je pars de Miami, direction Los Angeles. Je vais rendre visite au fabricant !

* * *

Le mois de Février vas très bien au teint de la ville des Anges.

Le temps est encore un peu humide mais chaud et le soleil ne cesse de briller. Un vent doux secoue mes cheveux que j'ai courts, à la garçonne, depuis maintenant prés de 3 ans. J'en ai aujourd'hui 25. Cela fait 5 ans que je suis venu aux Etats Unis dans le but de crée mon équipe de Quidditch. Les Tiny Storms qui séjournent à Miami. J'y habite en colocation avec Vicky et j'y vis heureuse. Je retourne en Angleterre voir ma famille à Noël, Pâques et pour les anniversaires. Ma vie est telle que je la désirait à l'exception prés que je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Malgré quelques rencontres, l'avenir de mon équipe à toujours passé avant tout.

Bref, en ce charmant après-midi, je marche en direction du centre ville. Les bureaux de la société FlashLight s'y trouvent. Le grand immeuble n'est pas très engageant mais je m'y engouffre sans crainte. Je vais directement voir la jeune femme assise derrière son comptoir. Cheveux châtains, parfaitement coiffé, elle me fait un sourire que je croyais physiquement trop grand pour être possible.

-Bonjour ! Bienvenu Chez FlashLight Society ! Comment puis-je vous aider ?

Un parfait magnétophone cette fille. Elle en ait presque malsaine avec sa voix aigu. Je prend sur moi et demande :

-Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir ou contacter le créateur des balais FlashLight.

-Pour contacter le fabricant , veuillez nous faire parvenir une missive que nous lui adresserons dès que possible.

-C'est-à-dire, je continus agacée, j'aimerai lui parler de vive voix.

-Le fabricant des Balais FlashLight (on entend presque la marque déposée quand elle prononce son nom !) souhaite conserver l'anonymat. Veuillez nous faire parvenir une missive que nous lui adresserons dès que possible.

-Mais puisque je vous dit que je dois lui parler en face ! Je ne peu pas attendre que ma lettre lui parvienne. Il doit en recevoir des tonnes d'autres équipes bien plus connu que la mienne !

-Le fabricant des Balais FlashLight souhaite conserver l'anonymat. Veuillez no…

Je me retiens à grande peine de la frapper, elle et son sourire ineffaçable et je m'éloigne en l'entendant dire.

-FlashLight Society vous souhaite une agréable journée !

J'enrage en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Il me faut ces balais !

* * *

Je marche dans les rues d'un pas traînant, la mort dans l'âme. Je m'arrête prendre un café dans un Starbucks.

Devant moi, dans la file, une petite fille d'environs huit ans me fait sourire. Elle a des couettes de cheveux noirs et la peau hâlé. Toute mignonne, elle fera battre des cœurs. Elle s'avance au comptoir.

-Bonjour ! Fait-elle d'une voix chantante.

-Bonjour Julie ! Comme d'habitude ? Deux donuts, un café avec du lait et un chocolat caramel ?

-Oui ! Sourit la petite fille dans sa salopette en jean à la coupe short et son tee-shirt vers pomme.

Elle réceptionne sa commande, dépose les sous en se hissant sur la pointe des pied et s'en va joyeusement.

La vendeuse surprend mon sourire et je dis.

-Elle est très mignonne !

La vendeuse acquiesce vivement et me sers ma commande en expliquant.

-D'autant plus qu'elle est très polie et gentille. Elle vient ici presque tout les jours prendre le gouter pour elle et son père.

Je prend ma commande et, après avoir chaleureusement salué la vendeuse, sort.

Je déambule dans les rue en buvant mon café à petites gorgées. Je suis entrain de réfléchir à un moyen d'obtenir l'adresse du fabricant de balais lorsque j'entend la voix de la petite Julie. Elle viens du square. Je l'y vois en compagnie de trois adolescents à l'air drogué.

-Donne ton fric morveuse !

Je sursaute. La petite Julie à les sourcils froncé et tiens son paquet avec sa commande serré contre elle.

-J'en ai plus ! Et de toute façon j'vous l'donnerais pas même si j'en avais !

-Si ta pas de blé alors on va t'prendre tes pompes. C'est d'la marque.

Julie recule en leur lançant un regard venimeux puis crache :

-Faudra d'abord m'attraper !

Elle pivote et part en courant, le paquet toujours serré contre elle.

Bien que j'admire le courage de la petite, je ne peut que déplorer ce geste. Les trois junkies ne tarde pas à la rattraper. L'un d'eux s'apprête à la frapper, alors, instinctivement, je sors ma baguette et stupéfixie les agresseurs.

Julie s'arrête de courir, se retourne, regarde ses agresseurs les yeux ronds puis cherche l'aide providentielle des yeux.

Je veux cacher ma baguette mais elle me voit et a un grand sourire. Elle trottine vers moi joyeusement.

-Vous êtes une sorcière ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle semble confuse et rectifie.

-Enfin, je veux dire, merci beaucoup de les avoir figés. Vous êtes une sorcière ?

Je reste stupéfaite et balbutie.

-Euh … Et bien oui … Tu … ?

-Mon Papa est un sorcier aussi ! Chantonne t'elle. Il est fabricant de balais !

Cette fois je crois sauter de joie. Je demande précipitamment :

-Ah bon ? Dit je peux le voir ton Papa ? J'ai justement besoin d'un balai.

-Oui, oui ! Et puis je lui raconterai que vous m'avez aidé !

Je lui sourit et elle me fait signe de la suivre. Nous sortons du square et repassons devant le Starbucks. Elle s'arrête devant une porte juste à coté du café et entre dans l'appartement. Je la suis. Nous arrivons dans un couloir un peu encombré et passons ensuite dans une petite pièce où traîne des manteaux et des chaussures. Le hall d'entrée. Il y a plusieurs portes. La petite en ouvre une qui semble mené dans un salon et cri :

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Aucune réponse ne lui fait écho et elle referme. Elle se dirige vers une deuxième porte en me disant :

-Papa doit être dans son atelier. Il y est presque tout le temps.

Je hoche la tête. Je suis haletante ! Je vais rencontrer le fabricant, il me faut le convaincre à tout pris !

Elle ouvre la porte et rentre.

-Ah Juju, tu en as mis du temps ! Fait une voix douce et riante. J'ai failli aller voir si tu avais des problèmes.

Je sursaute. Cette voix, je suis sûr de la connaître. D'ailleurs cette impression de déjà vu date de ma rencontre avec Julie.

-Bah j'ai été au square et ...

-Je t'ai dèjà dis de rentrer tout de suite aprés lorsque tu as la commande ! Tu es trop petite pour te balader seule en ville !

-Je sais ... Fait Julie penaude. En tout cas, ya une dame qui m'a aidé au square ! C'est une sorcière !

La petite réapparaît et dit :

-Bah restez pas là ! Entrez !

Je me glisse dans la pièce. Elle est très grande, blanche et lumineuse. Il y a une baie vitrée qui donne sur un jardin. La salle est remplie d'étagère en métal sertie de morceau de bois, de visses et d'autres objets plus saugrenus les un que les autres.

Mais le plus étonnant dans la pièce, c'est bien l'homme que Julie désigne.

De taille moyenne, des cheveux noirs de jais retenu par un bandana qui ne peu camouflé les épis qui jaillissent du tissus. Des yeux d'un vert d'émeraude cerclé de fine lunettes.

-Voici mon Papa ! Harry Evans ! Dit fièrement la fillette.

Oui Julie, c'est bien cela sauf que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'appelait Harry Potter.

_(à suivre …)_


	2. Lui ? Si j'avais su !

**Voilà enfin la suite ! Désolée pour cette longue attente ! **

**J'ai plein de chapitre en réserve et surement bientôt une nouvelle fic HP/DM !**

(Vous me direz pourquoi ne pas finir celles-là d'abord ? Et je répondrais : Bonne question ? J'ai juste de l'inspiration ^^)

Bonne lecture !!

**POV Harry**

C'est étrange. Cette journée avait pourtant tout de normale.

Comme tout les samedi matins je me suis réveillé à neuf heures.

Comme tout les samedi matins, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuné pour Julie et moi.

Vers 10 heures les petits pas se sont fait entendre dans l'escalier et elle est arrivée dans la cuisine, la mine fatiguée et les cheveux dans tout les sens. Nous avons mangez ensemble en parlant de notre journée à venir.

Nous avons été nous habiller, comme d'habitude. J'ai aidé Julie à se coiffer, de jolies couettes.

Et puis j'ai été travailler dans l'atelier et la petite a jouée dans le jardin. Vers midi j'ai préparé le déjeuné avec elle. Nous avons ris, mangés et joués un peu dans le jardin ensemble.

J'ai repris ensuite le travail et, vers 16h, Julie m'as dit qu'elle allait chercher le gouter au Starbucks d'à coté.

Voilà où se termine ma journée « normale ».

Maintenant ma deuxième vie se tient juste devant moi et elle a l'air au moins aussi surprise que je le suis.

Ginny n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière. Elle est assez grande et fine. Ses cheveux court et vaporeux lui vont à merveille.

J'ignore comment le hasard à réussi le coup de maître de cette rencontre mais je suppose que c'est elle la plus étonné. Après tout à part Mr et Mrs Weasley et Hermione et Ron, personne ne sais que je vis ici avec ma fille, Julie, huit ans et toutes ses dents.

-Harry … Mais, mais qu'est ce que ?

Je rougis et balbutie.

-S…Salut Ginny. Tu dois te poser des questions je suppose ?

Je reconnais la mimique de son visage. Ginny est sur le point de s'énerver. Je prends les devants.

-Julie, va dans ta chambre s'il te plaît. Nous devons parler.

Juju pose ses petites mains sur ses hanches.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu là connait cette dame ? Pourquoi je là connais pas ?

-Je t'expliquerai après Ju', maintenant fait ce que je te dit. Dis-je avec autorité.

Elle affiche une moue boudeuse mais obéi.

Je me tourne vers Ginny qui a fixé la scène d'un air incrédule.

-Viens t'assoir, c'est une longue histoire.

Elle me suis dans le hall et je là fait ensuite entrer dans le salon.

-Installes toi. Tu veux boire quelques chose ?

-Pour l'instant j'aimerai plutôt comprendre Harry. Fait-elle en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

Je déglutis et m'installe à mon tour dans un fauteuil.

-C'est une longue histoire …

Je réfléchis au meilleur moyen de lui expliquer tout. Finalement je prends une grande inspiration et commence.

* * *

**POV Ginny**

Assise dans le canapé beige du salon j'attends que Harry commence son récit.

Il prend une grande inspiration et commence.

-Tout a commencé le soir de la mort de Voldemort, lorsque j'avais 17 ans. Tu y étais aussi, tu sais comment c'était.

Oh oui ! Je m'en souviens (assez vaguement il est vrai à cause des litres d'alcool que j'avais ingurgitée). C'était à Prés-au-Lard, tous les bars étaient ouverts et servaient des boissons alcoolisées à profusion. Tout le monde chantait, dansait, riait. Les couples s'éclipsaient dans des coins. Moi-même, vers deux heures du matin je suis parti en cachette avec mon petit copain du moment, Dean Thomas.

Je lui fais signe de continuer.

-Et bien ce soir là j'ai rencontré la cousine de Lee Jordan, Délinda.

-Je lui avais aussi parlé à un moment de la soirée. Une gentille fille. Fais-je plus pour moi-même.

-Très. Acquiesce-t-il. Enfin … Nous avons discuté un peu, autant qu'on le peut avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, et puis nous … nous avons …

Il devient rouge écrevisse et je ne peu m'empêcher de sourire.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Il acquiesce plus rouge que jamais et continue en se passant une main dans la nuque.

-Au matin nous avons d'un commun accord classé cet épisode comme une erreur d'ivresse et nous nous sommes quitté en bon terme.

-Mais ? Fais-je en devinant la suite.

-Mais quelques semaines plus tard, alors que j'emménageais à peine dans mon appartement de Londres, Délinda et venu me voir. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

Même si je m'y attendais, je suis surprise de l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Nous avons beaucoup discuté et avons décidé de garder l'enfant.

-Et pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Je demande.

-Nous voulions à tout pris garder cet événement pour nous. Si la presse l'avait appris … J'imagine très bien les titres qu'elle aurait affichée … Nous avons juste prévenu les parents de Délinda, les tiens et Ron et Hermione puisqu'ils étaient mes meilleurs amis et le parrain et la marraine de Julie. Je suis désolé de ne te l'avoir jamais dit mais moins il y avait de personnes au courant moins le secret ne risquait de s'éventer.

Je ne dis rien, je comprends très bien les raisons du secret. Dès que Harry viens en Angleterre, pour les anniversaires, les mariages, il est assaillit par les journalistes ! Les rares fois où je l'ais vu ses dernières années, il jouait à cache-cache.

-Et alors ? Où est Délinda ?

Harry a un regard peiné.

-Elle est morte.

Je ne peu empêcher un « oh » de sortir de ma bouche.

-Elle a attrapé une maladie infectieuse lors de l'accouchement et est décédé trois semaines plus tard.

Harry ferme les yeux.

-Je suis désolé. Fais-je sincèrement.

-Toujours est-il que, cacher la grossesse de Délinda avait été très difficile. Fait-il en se reprenant. Je devais faire attention de ne pas être suivi pour aller là visiter toutes les semaines, cacher mes achats pour le bébé etc. Alors j'ai su que cacher Julie allez être impossible. Tout du moins en Angleterre. Je suis parti, tout d'abord en France, pour brouiller les pistes, puis jusqu'à Los Angeles. Ron et Hermione sont venu très souvent nous rendre visite.

Je reste pantoise devant ses révélations. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à cela. Harry a non seulement quitté son pays mais il l'a fait avec un enfant à charge, et cela seul.

Je me souviens soudain du métier qu'il exerce.

-Mais, au fait c'est toi les balais FlashLight ? Je m'exclame.

Il a un sourire timide.

-Oui. Quand je suis arrivé dans la cité des Anges j'ai abandonné mon métier d'Auror pour travailler dans un atelier de fabrication des balais Nimbus, plus discret. Ce fut très enrichissant, j'ai trouvé une passion dans cet art. J'ai commencé à me lancer dans la création de prototype pour mon usage personnel et lorsque j'ai réussi à crée un balai comme je le voulais, j'ai déposé un brevet. Il a été très apprécié en Amérique puis en Europe. Ma marque est devenue célèbre.

Je le regarde avec émerveillement mais il ajoute avec plus de froideur :

-Ce que je ne voulais absolument pas. J'ai donc pris toutes les mesures pour que mon anonymat soit garanti. Je fabrique les balais mais ce sont d'autres hommes qui en dirige la vente. Pour plus de sureté j'ai également changé de nom de famille.

-Evans ?

-Oui, c'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

Il soupir profondément et se plonge dans le fauteuil.

-Voilà tu sais à peu près tout.

Je le regarde avec perplexité.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu as élevé seul un enfant durant huit ans.

-Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire. Fait-il avec un sourire.

Je souris à mon tour.

-En tout cas, Julie est très mignonne ! Et elle te ressemble.

Les yeux du brun s'illuminent à l'entente du nom et il se lance dans une description énamourée de sa fille :

-Ah ça oui ! Elle a ma couleur de cheveux mais leur nature et plus lisse, comme Déli. Et sa peau a la couleur caramel de sa mère. Et puis ses yeux sont verts olive le parfait mélange des miens et de ceux de Délinda.

-Et elle a ton caractère ! Souris-je. Une vrai Gryffondor pas de doute !

Harry me lance un regard perplexe bien qu'empli de fierté. Je lui raconte l'épisode du square. Il grimace un sourire furieux (?) en entendant la réaction de sa fille.

-Je préférerais qu'elle soit plus prudente.

-Bah, Fais-je en levant les mains au ciel. Si c'est ta fille, aucune chance.

Harry a un petit rire et se redresse. Il plonge ses émeraudes dans mon regard et demande avec curiosité :

-Et toi Ginny, que deviens-tu ?

-Rien de plus intéressant que toi, je t'assure. Fais-je avec un air moqueur.

Il rougit légèrement et me fait signe de développer.

Je soupire et lui raconte en quelques mots ma vie à Miami depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, en septembre, pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione. J'ai l'impression de revoir mon ami pour la première fois depuis des années tant ce que j'ai appris est grand. Je finis de lui raconter les derniers matchs de mon équipe et conclu :

-Bref nous n'avons plus qu'une chance de nous qualifier.

-Je vois, alors je suppose que ta venue à Los Angeles concerne donc les balais FlashLight ? Demande Harry avec un air malicieux.

-Exact. Et si j'avais su que tu en étais l'auteur j'aurais évité de faire le voyage, je t'aurais juste envoyé un hibou.

Harry eu une expression indéchiffrable puis un sourire digne de Malefoy, si différent de ceux, doux et timides, de d'habitude.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais te donner mes balais ?

Je prends un air outré.

-Oh ! C'est mesquin !

Harry ricane mais son sourire et redevenu plus gentil.

-Désolé Ginny mais il me faut une petite garantie avant de vous céder mes œuvres.

-Dit plutôt que tu veux voir mon équipe en live ? Fais-je d'un air narquois.

Harry a un sourire que je qualifierais de craquant et opine du chef.

-J'avoue !

Je souris lorsqu'une pendule accrochée au-dessus de la cheminé éteinte du salon sonne six coups.

Je me lève avec un sursaut faisant tressaillir le brun.

-Merlin ! Déjà ? Je suis en retard à mon travail de nuit ! Il commence à 8h !

Harry prit au dépourvu c'est levé.

-Mais tu as le temps alors ? Fait-il alors que je me dirige vers la porte.

-Décalage horaire Harry. Dis-je en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front. Il est déjà neuf heures à Miami !

Le brun sursaute et me fait signe de le suivre dans le hall.

-C'est la seule pièce d'où l'on peut transplaner. Explique-t-il.

Je le remercie et nous nous fixons quelques instants. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir.

Depuis quelques années, j'avais l'impression que Harry s'était éloigné. Je ne parvenais plus à le comprendre comme lorsque j'étais adolescente, il m'échappait. Comme si j'avais, à un moment donné, manqué le coche de sa route, comme si nos chemins divergeaient trop.

Mais maintenant, depuis l'instant où j'avais appris pour Julie en fait, c'est comme si toutes les pièces du Puzzle nommé « Harry Potter » s'étaient rassemblées. Et j'avais envie de remplacer le temps perdu. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il pensait de même, que pour lui aussi, son secret avait creusé un fossé qu'il désirait remplir. Aussi, les mots me vinrent aux lèvres tout naturellement.

-Voudrais-tu que l'on se revoit ? On pourrait discuter de l'équipe …

Il eut un sourire franc et répondit.

-Avec plaisir !

-Ok, je te contacterai par hibou. Oh ! Tu diras au revoir à Julie de ma part.

Il acquiesça, je lui fis un petit signe de la main et je transplanai.

(à suivre ...)


	3. Rendezvous entre AMIS !

****

Et voilà la suite !

**Remerciement général pour tous ceux qui lisent mes histoire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**_Chapitre 3 : Rendez-vous entre AMIS !_**

**POV Julie**

-À Lundi Juju !

Je fait un signe de la main à Kim (ma meilleure amie), et je me dirige vers la sortie de l'école. Je passe la grille et débarque dans la rue où doit normalement m'attendre Papa. Mais aujourd'hui, malheureusement, ce n'est pas lui.

Papa est en réunion jusqu'à 16h et donc c'est ma Nanny qui vient me chercher. Elle s'appelle Sarah, elle est brune avec une frange qui cache un peu ses yeux. Mais de toute façon ses yeux ne sont pas très beaux, ils sont marrons tout simple et ne rient jamais. Même quand sa bouche sourit, ses yeux restent sérieux.

Sarah me fait signe et j'arrive à sa hauteur en trimbalant mon cartable.

-Bonjour Julie.

-'Jour !

Sarah fronce les sourcils.

-Tu as défait ta cravate ? Demande t'elle, agacée, en se penchant sur moi pour la remettre.

Sarah n'est pas méchante, elle n'est pas non plus gentille. Elle est un peu embêtante à vouloir que mon uniforme soit toujours impeccable, mais sinon je n'ai rien contre elle.

Nous marchons vers la voiture de ma Nanny et rentrons ainsi à la maison. Là bas je cours jusque dans ma chambre enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt, je vais dans le jardin et Sarah s'installe sur une chaise du jardin pour lire et me surveiller.

Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot depuis l'histoire de la cravate. Voilà, c'est ça Sarah.

Je suis entrains de m'entrainer à la roue lorsque j'entends ma Baby-sitter.

-Bonjour Mr Evans ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci Sarah. Tout c'est bien passé ?

Je me relève et court jusqu'à mon père. Il porte sa robe de sorcier noire et plutôt élégante, celle qu'il met lors des réunions. Je lui saute dans les bras et il rit. J'adore quand mon Papa rit.

-Coucou ma puce. C'était bien l'école ?

-Vi ! J'ai eu un vingt en dessin et un dix-huit en poésie !

Papa sourit et demande :

-Et en maths ?

Je grimace, je suis nulle en mathématiques et il le sait très bien. Il rit de nouveau et me pose sur le sol.

-On corrigera tes exercices ensemble d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et m'exclame.

-Regarde ma roue ! J'y arrive de mieux en mieux maintenant !

**

* * *

**

**POV Harry**

Julie s'élance dans l'herbe et effectue une figure entre la roue et la roulade. Elle retombe sur les fesses, tout sourire.

-C'est super Juju ! Encore quelques efforts et tu pourras devenir gymnaste professionnelle.

Elle rit et repart dans ses roulades et cascades.

-Mr Evans ?

Je me rends compte que Sarah me parlait et que je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

-Oh ! Excusez-moi Sarah, j'étais ailleurs.

Elle grimace un sourire peu franc.

-Et, tant que j'y pense, pourriez vous venir ce soir ?

Elle me sourit plus franchement cette fois et dit :

-Bien sur !

-Parfait ! Heureusement que vous êtes là, sinon je n'aurais personne pour garder Julie.

Sarah a une grimace pincée.

-Ah, c'est pour garder Julie ?

Je la regarde étonné.

-Pour quoi d'autre ?

Elle acquiesce et prend ses affaires.

-Et bien à ce soir Mr Evans.

Je la regarde s'éloigner sans comprendre. Cette femme est un mystère.

**

* * *

**

POV Julie

Papa a rendez-vous avec Ginny ce soir. Ginny, c'est la belle femme qui m'a aidé dans le square. Je la trouve jolie et amusante. Papa a dit que c'était la sœur de l'oncle Ron.

Je sais que si elle ne m'a pas reconnu c'est parce que Papa me cache au gens. Mon père est très célèbre dans le monde des sorciers. C'est une sorte de héros. Alors on se cache des journalistes.

En tout cas moi j'aimerai bien que mon Papa arrête de se cacher. Et aussi, ce serai génial s'il se trouvai une amoureuse. Et Ginny irait très bien.

Cela fait au moins une heure que Papa est dans sa chambre à se préparer. Je l'y rejoins.

Il y a plein de vêtements éparpillé et Mon père ne sait toujours pas comment s'habiller. Alors je l'aide, je lui donne des conseilles de fille.

Au bout d'un moment il se retrouve en costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Il est trop beau !!

-Merci ma puce, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi.

Il me fait un bisou sur le front et se prépare à partir. Comme d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il sort, il me donne ses recommandations « Sois gentille avec Sarah », « Ne te couche pas trop tard », « Brosse toi bien les dents » etc.

Enfin, il me fait un dernier câlin et transplane.

**

* * *

**

POV Harry

C'est fou comme Julie a du goût, bien plus que moi en tout cas. Sans elle je serais probablement venu en jean et tee-shirt. Et vu l'allure du restaurant que Ginny a choisi, je doute qu'on m'aurait laissé entrer. Je rentre dans l'établissement luxueux et dit mon nom à l'hôtesse.

-Tout à fait Monsieur Evans. Votre amie n'est pas encore arrivée.

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers la table réservée. Le restaurent est calme et seulement troublé par un piano magnifique au centre. Le décor est plutôt chaleureux. Dans les tons jaune et rouge (je comprend le choix de l'ex-Gryffondor). Les tables son séparées par de petits paravents qui laissent une certaine intimité. Je rougis malgré-moi en m'assaillant, et j'attends.

Ce diner me rend nerveux. Moquez-vous si vous voulez mais je n'ai plus eu de rendez-vous depuis la naissance de Julie. Et je n'avais alors que 18 ans et peu d'expérience derrière moi. Bref, à cet instant, assis sur ma chaise à me tortiller les mains nerveusement, je me sens comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous.

Soudain, le paravent se déplace un peu et je vois Ginny. Ais-je dit Ginny ? Je voulais dire Aphrodite en personne. Le rouge me monte (encore) aux joues alors que je contemple bouche bée la silhouette de la jeune femme, parfaitement moulée dans une robe simple de couleur olive qui laisse voir ses épaules nues.

Elle me regarde un instant, l'air peut-être aussi surprise que moi puis sourie et fait :

-Hum, tu vas continuer à me fixer ou tu vas me dire bonsoir Harry ?

Je sursaute, rouge de confusion et balbutie en me levant pour lui tirer sa chaise.

-Oh … Euh … Bonsoir G-Ginny.

Elle s'assoit avec grâce et je me remets à ma place en face d'elle.

-Alors ? Comment trouve-tu ce restaurant ? Demande-t-elle en me fixant.

-Il est super. Je veux dire, très classe et chaleureux.

Une serveuse nous apporte les menus, et, pour cacher ma gêne je plonge dedans. Tout a l'air absolument délicieux … et absolument hors de prix ! Je jette un coup d'œil à la rousse qui parcoure le menu avec légèreté. Elle finit par lever la tête et demande :

-Bien, que prends-tu ?

-Euh … Je crois que je vais prendre juste une salade.

Elle hausse les sourcils.

-Une salade ?

-Oui, je n'ais pas très faim …

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds et finit par éclater de rire.

-Toi ? Ne pas avoir très faim ? Mais si Ron n'existait pas je dirais que tu es le seul ventre sur pattes que j'ai jamais vu !

Je reste un instant perplexe et finit par rire à mon tour.

-Excuse-moi Gin'. C'est juste que, tu m'as invité à diner et je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouve sans une mornille à cause de mon estomac.

Ginny prend un air attendrit puis secoue la tête.

-Relax, Harry. Je n'aurai rien à payer. Cette chaine de restaurant appartient à Dean Thomas.

-Vraiment ? Fais-je, étonné.

-Oui, et comme je l'ai beaucoup aidé lorsqu'il s'est lancé dans la cuisine, je sui une cliente privilégiée dans tous les restos « La citrouille d'or ».

Je la regarde avec une certaine fascination et me rends compte que je n'ai pas vu Dean depuis son mariage avec Parvati Patil.

-Ouah. Alors il a réussi à devenir chef cuisinier ? Je n'étais même pas au courant.

Une vague de tristesse me submerge comme à chaque fois que je me rends compte que mes amis sont très loin de moi.

Ginny me lance un regard compatissant fait :

-Tu veux que je te raconte le jour de l'ouverture de la première « citrouille d'or » ? Je t'assure que c'est comique, je crois que mes cheveux sentiront le potiron pour toujours maintenant.

**

* * *

**

POV Ginny

Nous avons commencé le dessert. Je ne m'étais plus sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps. Pas parce que la tarte à la mélasse est délicieuse. Pas parce que la musique du piano, au fond de la salle, joue la magnifique « Lettre à Elise ». Mais bien parce que je ris de tout mon cœur avec Harry. Comme lorsque j'avais seize ans !

Nous avons parlé de Dean et Parvati (qui on dut héberger Padma pendant un mois et qui on faillit divorcer lorsque Dean et sorti de la salle de bain nu en croyant que c'était Parvati dans le salon). Nous avons ensuite dérivé sur Neville et Luna (qui tiennent une boutique de Fleur à Londres mais qui ne se sont toujours pas marié parce que Luna dit attendre l'arrivée de la comète Dranedia ???). Puis sur Seamus, Fred, Georges, Ron, Hermione … Nous en sommes venus à parler de Julie et de la façon dont Harry avait du batailler lorsqu'elle était bébé (ou pire, bambin, et qu'elle courait partout !!)

Nous avons rit, et parlé avec plus de sérieux. C'était exquis. J'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Nous savourions en silence notre dessert lorsque je remarquai une fois de plus comme Harry pouvait être séduisant habillé ainsi. Le noir faisait ressortir sa peau légèrement plus foncée que la mienne, et sa chemise blanche laissait entrevoir un torse musclé et ferme. Je me secouais et sortais de mes pensées lubriques. Il était clair que Harry était séduisant mais ce n'était pas nouveau et je ne devais pas en être perturbé. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et surpris mon regard. Il rougit un peu et replongea dans son dessert.

Il était tellement timide. C'était trop mignon. Il rougissait pour un oui ou un non comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous.

Une fois le café bu, nous sortîmes du restaurant. La nuit était chaude et Harry avait retiré sa veste noire pour la mettre sur son épaule. Le vent finit de décoiffer ses cheveux à peine domptés.

Nous marchâmes ensembles au bord de l'océan, profitant des derniers moments, discutant encore un peu. Puis vint l'heure de partir.

-Merci pour cette soirée. Fit-il. C'était vraiment super.

-Merci à toi. Cela fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi bien.

Nous restâmes ainsi à nous contempler un instant.

-S-Si tu veux, tu peux passer demain après-midi. Pour faire une petite démonstration. Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais te donner ces balais.

Je retint un rire et soupirai.

-Ce sera avec plaisir.

Aucun de nous deux ne voulais s'en aller. Doucement Harry se pencha vers moi et je me levais moi-même sur la pointe des pieds. Nos visages se rapprochèrent, je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres.

BAM !

Nous nous redressâmes en même temps alors qu'un chat filait d'une ruelle après avoir fait tomber le couvercle en fer d'une poubelle.

Je soupirai en même temps que Harry puis, il fit un pas en arrière et dit :

-Bon, et bien à demain Gin'.

Je fus un peu surprise mais comprit, le moment avait été rompu, il avait repris ses esprits et moi aussi.

-Oui, à demain.

Je transplanai en regardant une dernière fois les lèvres pleines et tentantes de mon AMI. Il me fallait vraiment une bonne douche froide.

**

* * *

**

POV Harry

Je regardai transplaner mon AMIE. Il me fallait une bonne douche froide.

Je rentrais chez moi en transplanant également et arrivais dans le hall. Je rentrai dans le salon, il était presque une heure du matin. Sarah dormait dans le canapé mais se réveilla à mon arrivée.

-Bonsoir. Fis-je. Ou plutôt bonjour.

La jeune femme sourit et me confirma que tout s'était bien passé et que la petite dormait à point fermé.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et était sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle me demanda.

-C'était un rendez-vous d'affaire ?

Je me retournai, surpris et répondit :

-Non, j'ai revu une amie.

Elle ne dit rien et s'en alla rapidement.

Cette femme était un mystère.

Je montai dans ma chambre d'un pas lent. Je n'avais pas le courage de me mettre en pyjama. Tant pis, je dormirai tout habillé.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et allumai la lumière d'un claquement de doigt. Je faillit avoir une attaque en voyant une forme allongée sur mon lit.

Je me calmai vit en reconnaissant Julie. Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être au lit depuis des heures ! Grondais-je mollement à cause de ma fatigue.

Elle ne tint pas compte de ma remarque et demanda :

-Comment c'était ?

Je soupirai et me laissais tomber sur mon lit alors que ma fille venait se blottir contre moi. Je la prit dans mes bras et dit dans un murmure :

-C'était très bien … Vraiment très bien …

Nous nous endormîmes en quelques secondes.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai tant bien que mal et me redressai sur mon lit. Julie, la tête à l'endroit des pieds était encore complètement endormie et avait visiblement eu le sommeille agité.

Je souris et trainai vers la salle de bain me préparer. Je descendis ensuite à la cuisine et me préparai bacon et œufs brouillés avec une lenteur que la douche n'avait pas dissipée.

Les petits pas de Julie se firent entendre quelques instants plus tard et elle fonça s'assoir à table à côté de moi.

-Alors, fit-elle en prenant du bacon dans son assiette, vous vous êtes fais des bisous ?

Je faillis recracher mon café.

-Julie ! Ginny et moi sommes amis !

-Rooh, grogna t'elle sa petite bouche partant dans une mimique boudeuse qui me rappelai Délinda. Mais elle est jolie.

-C'est vrai, admis-je (comment le nier ?) mais ce n'est pas une raison.

-Et gentille.

-Oui mais …

-Et courageuse.

-Mais ça suffit ! Julie tu …

Toc, toc, toc.

Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et allai ouvrir au hibou qui s'y tenait.

J'ouvrit la lettre et reconnu l'écriture naturelle de Ginny.

_"Chère Harry,_

_J'espère que mon hibou ne te réveille pas ? (Avoue ! Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à te réveiller !)_

_Je voulais juste te prévenir que les Tiny Storms et moi arriverons vers 5h._

_Cela te convient-t-il ? _

Si non, renvoi moi une heure qui te conviendra mieux, Eleanor (ma chouette) saura me trouver.

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ta Ginny"_

Harry sourit et laissa Eleanor s'en aller après lui avoir donné un biscuit. Il voulut reprendre la conversation avec sa fille mais elle avait déjà filé.

**(à suivre ...)**


End file.
